


Karaoke Night

by ShyNymph



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyNymph/pseuds/ShyNymph
Summary: Just a short work centered around Sapnap organising a little karaoke night for their loved one after they've had a rough week.
Relationships: Sapnap/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Karaoke Night

Walking into your shared apartment with Nick to find the place already decked out for a casual party or rave was definitely unexpected. However, it did help to brighten your expression as you crossed the threshold of the door, wondering how long it must have taken him to amass the decorations littered across your vision.

You vaguely recalled your boyfriend mentioning something about a ‘surprise’ as you were leaving for work this morning. This however wasn’t exactly what you had pictured as you’d rushed out the door with a piece of toast shoved in your cheek.

“Nicholas..?” You slowly approached your living space, shrugging off your satchel bag resting it atop the kitchen counter as you passed. The lack of response worried you for a short moment until you rounded the corner to reveal your boyfriend jamming out with his earbuds in.

With a deep breath he raised the cheap plastic mic in his hand to his lips only to belt, “Honey, I’d walk through fire for yooooou, just let me adore yooooooooou.” You tried your best to keep your giggles quiet but only after a few more lines Nick’s eyes rose to meet your smiling form. A smile broke his face in half, and he threw his arms wide. You took your hands in his and began to dance with him, your face mirroring the smile on his. 

“Just let me adore yooooooou!” You happily croon as he discards the mic to wrap an arm around your waist. “Like it’s the only thing I’ll ever do!” He sings into your neck pressing kisses in his wake. You laugh and wriggle in his grip as your nerve endings light up in defense of his ticklish kisses. He pulls away sparing you and instead begins to spin you around your couch for a few moments with only your conjoined musical laughter to dance to as the song ends. “What do you think!? Like your surprise?” You wrapped your arms around him and nodded, sighing into his embrace. “You haven’t even seen the best part yet.” 

Nicholas moved to the side pulling his arms from around you to reveal a large karaoke machine that the mic he had been holding earlier must have come from. You gasped in delight, “How did you even set all of this up?” You mused moving to take a seat on the couch to pop off your shoes as Nick disappeared into the nearby kitchenette. “I didn’t mean to do so many decorations but uh, I didn’t have anything else to do today and kinda got bored. So I just kept getting more and more stuff to put up…” 

The Texan explained as clangs and crashes could be heard in-between phrases. You noticed the old Christmas decorations adorning the top of your television and sighed knowing you’d have to put that all back tomorrow morning. The thought didn’t annoy you as much knowing that Nick would undoubtedly help with rounding them all up.

“I know work has been kicking your ass so, I wanted to treat your ass to something fun.” He snickers emerging from the kitchenette with a bowl of chips in one hand and clinging onto multiple sauces in the other. You grin as he sits and shove his shoulder lightly at his sexual tone, but softly press a kiss to his cheek thankful that he kept you in his thoughts. “Thank you, Nick.” He smiles and wraps an arm around you to give you a squeeze. “Anytime babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this up on my tumblr as well https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mcyt-imagines where you can request for any specific mcytubers! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
